Friend vs friend
by Sjeherazade
Summary: MMPR - When Jason and the girls are attacked by the Green Ranger, Tommy who doesn't know anything, Rita decides to put in her new secret weapon. And for once, it works. The Power Rangers lose the fight, and tries to find out what's going on.
1. The Power Rangers' worst nightmare

**Friend ****vs. friend**

**The Power Rangers worst nightmare**

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Angel Grove and almost everyone had signed in for the orienteering competition. Somewhere in the forest there was a treasure hidden, that the students would find. Jason, Trini and Kimberly talked through the forest together, thinking that three heads were better than one.

Several metres behind, Zack walked by himself, he had told the others that he wanted to try to find the treasure himself so he would learn how to use a map. But Trini thought that he just wanted to spy on Angela. But right now Trini didn't care, it was an extremely beautiful day and they had an exciting task to solve. She had planned to enjoy her day just as much as Zack was enjoying looking at girls if that was what he wanted to do.

But Rita had other plans. Suddenly the Green Ranger showed up from nowhere and attacked them.

Jason, Kimberly and Trini got ready to take care of the enemy who they hadn't even seen where he had come from, they all morphed and the fight began.

It was three against one so it wouldn't be worse then usual. But the fact that he always used to arrive when he was the least welcome was quite annoying really. But every enemy was that way, and as superhero's that was something they have had to learn.

Now Green picked Yellow up and throws her on Red. None of them got hurt, and all three of them attacked the Green Ranger again… Completely unaware that there was still much worse to come…

----

Rita followed the happenings in her telescope. Everything went her way, she had taken the Power Ranger with surprise at a time when they hadn't expected anything at all, and even better, they didn't have a clue what would come next.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA IT WILL NOT BE BETTER THAN THIS! GOLDAR!!"

"Yes my queen"

"Make sure our new little surprise are ready for them. It's time for the Power Rangers to meet … THEIR WORST NIGHTMARE!!"

----

Zack had arrived and got in to the fight now but except from that nothing had really happened. But for some reason it seemed like the Green Ranger was about to give up.

Red Ranger decided to end the fight too.

"Are you giving up?"

"Actually I don't, I'm just waiting for the reinforcement."

Rita's wand landed right in front of them and the dust blew away to uncover their new enemy…

"There he is." The Green Ranger said and laughed.

The Power Rangers panted in shock, they didn't really know what they had expected, but at least it wasn't what they saw, not even close.

The Black Ranger was the first one able to speak, he was still in shock so all he were able to, was a low stuttering.

"No, no this is impossible!"

The remaining dust was blowing away in the wind, just like their last doubts.

Yellow fell on her knees in shock when Green walked over to his new allied.

"It is true Zachary!"

Then the Green and Blue Rangers' attacked, Black and Pink was thrown into the air and landed several meters away. Then they attacked Red, who landed in a tree. Yellow landed on Black's back when he tried to get on his feet.

Red lithely jumped down from the tree and landed in front of his friends who had finally got on their feet too. Then they got ready to fight the Green and Blue Rangers'. And then…

Green and Blue vanished.


	2. After the fight

**After the fight**

Jason, Zack, Trini and Kimberly met behind the library building. None of them had got themselves together enough to realize what they had seen.

Trini cried violently with unstoppable tears, Kimberly walked to and fro, Zack was quiet and stared into the ground and Jason was just paralyzed.

Suddenly Kimberly stopped walking and turned to the others.

"What do you think?" No one answered, Jason was still too shocked and Trini still cried too much to talk.

"JASON, ZACHARY, TRINI CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

Zack felt himself forced to answer, as both Jason and Trini needed more time to think everything over.

"I don't get this, for what reason would Billy join Rita, it's not fair. It's not RIGHT!"

Everyone turned silent again. Everything was silent, except from Trini's sobbing. Kimberly sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her. Trini didn't seem to have noticed this at all. Jason sank down on Trini's other side and placed his head against the wall and Zack sat down beside him.

They were sitting like that for several minutes.

"We have to find Billy and ask him what this is all about." Jason said when he finally had recovered.

Trini rose and ran away from the others, still crying. No one tried to stop her, Jason actually wanted to cry himself. He sat there with Zack and Kimberly for some more minutes, none of them moved at all. Finally Jason took a deep breath and began to speak.

"The Orienteering competition have to be over now?"

Zack and Kimberly made a little sound to show him that they were listening.

"There is one more class before school is over for today!"

Zack and Kimberly made the same listless sound again.

"Billy should be there; maybe we should be there too and… ask him some questions!" Jason had begun to shiver now and he failed to persuade himself to stand up. All three of them remained sitting there for a few more minutes.

Finally Kimberly got on her feet.

"I'll try to find Trini." She said and left.

But Zack and Jason still couldn't move, but finally they had to go, so that they wouldn't be late.

"This is wrong!" Jason began to say. "Billy would never join Rita voluntarily". Zack agreed, and then he continued were Jason had stopped.

"Then Billy haven't joined Rita… voluntarily." Both of them began to freeze.

"Maybe Zordon knows something… I hope Zordon knows anything…"


	3. Billy

**Billy**

Billy and Tommy came back to Rita's palace and morphed out of the Blue and Green Rangers. Billy fell to his knees. He shivered and cried and was totally exhausted, still he forced his body to stand up.

"Rita, you bloody cow … YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DO THAT AGAIN SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP!" Billy tried to attack Rita before anyone could catch him but Rita just sent a spell in his direction and then he was trapped in a cage with burning bars. He was forced to give up his attempts to attack her.

Tommy screamed as he saw the cage growing up to lock Billy in and he tried to run over to him, but he was stopped by Baboo and Scorpina. Rita pointed at him.

"AND YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING OF THIS, RIGHT?"

Suddenly Billy felt a little ounce of hope come back to him; Tommy had tried to fight back.

"TOMMY TRY TO REMEMBER SOMETHING, AND WARN ONE OF THE OTHERS" Tommy was teleported back to Earth and at the same time, he forgot everything.

Rita watched Billy, his face was still covered with tears. Still Billy glared back at her, with insurgence in his eyes; refusing to allow Rita the pleasure to notice how lonely he really felt. Rita turned away from her prisoner and began to prepare the next step in her plan.

"He really is a hard one to hypnotize, not like that Tommy at all …" Rita walked towards the door, everyone left the room.

"But I will find a way to control you Blue Ranger, no matter how much you're fighting back, I will take you, sooner or later. AND UNTIL THEN YOU WILL REMAIN HERE!!"

Then she left Billy alone in the burning cage. He sighed, deep in his heart he knew that Tommy wouldn't remember anything, and if Tommy did remember some details it would never seem important enough to him, he would probably just believe that it was a dream. He though back on the fight during the orienteering competition. He had seen it all with his own eyes, he had tried to scream, tried to warn his friends in any way and he had tried to stop his own arms and legs from doing what they did. He had not been hypnotized like Tommy; he had just been locked in, inside himself, too weak to do anything.

Rita had even controlled the morphing for him, and even if Rita had let him keep the power coin, he still had an ominous feeling that it wouldn't help him, that he would only fell into that horrible trance again and wouldn't be able to do anything except what Rita made him do.

Billy sank down on the floor, wiped the tears away, blew his nose, wrapped his arms around his knees, tried to ignore the heat frpm the bars and waited for Rita to come back to try to hypnotize him again. The whole time he tried to convince himself that Tommy had succeeded to remember something important after all, and told Jason or Trini or anyone.

After some hours he fell asleep, mentally exhausted, weary and depressed and with only two things to hope for: that Tommy would remember some unimportant detail, and succeed to trick the Green Ranger inside himself in the right moment so his friends would get a chance to guess what had happened, or that Rita wasn't able to hypnotize him after all. Knowing Rita she would have done that by now if she really knew how to do, nothing she had tried this far had worked, he was still able to move the way he wanted, at least when he was himself.


	4. Zack gets in trouble

**Zack**

Zack was walking a little bit behind the others when they went to their classroom. When Jason and Kimberly was about to enter the classroom he saw them exchange worried looks and then they walked in to the classroom. And all the time he could read in their eyes that something was very wrong, like if they felt they had more important things to do than listen to a silly teacher.

Zack browsed is way through the books that he had taken with him and pretended to have forgot one of them in his locker and he turned back to get it. Then he walked over to Billy's locker and opened it with the combination that he knew just as well as his own.

He got out the binoculars and walked out to the sunshine. He walked across the lawn and climbed up in a tree, all the time he were very careful not to let anyone inside his classroom see him.

When he finally had climbed high enough he took the binoculars and peeped on his classmates, let the binoculars go from face to face. Billy wasn't there …

----

At the same time Rita too peeped, in her telescope…

"Perfect, all alone in a tree …" she looked around. "Where is the Green Ranger?" she asked and glared at Goldar.

"In school, inside that classroom."

"Oh, but that's not very important, I'll just send the Blue Ranger instead …"

Before Billy could do or even say anything, he was in Rita's control again …

----

Zack never got time to react. The Blue Ranger pushed him down from the tree before he had even noticed that he was there, then he jumped down too and landed over him.

Zack had dropped his power coin when he fell, he couldn't reach it, and the Blue Ranger was over him just too quick. He lifted Zack up in his neck and then he hit the asphalt with his head until he was bleeding …

The he disappeared …

….

Rita was furious, Billy was inconsolable and Finster made the big mistake to try to convince Rita that her idea maybe wasn't that great after all.

"Excuse me, but an allied that you have to bring back every time he fights back…"

"QUIET… I WILL TAKE CONTROL OVER HIM, IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TIME!!" Then she summoned the burning cage over the sobbing and shivering Billy again and left the room to punish Finster for his ill-mannered evasions.


	5. Trini

**Trini **

Trini had walked straight home to calm down a bit, her parents gone for the whole week so she could be alone in their house, which was just what she needed now, and as no one was home, no one would notice that she had walked home to early. But she never reached home.

In a corner she saw someone she knew. When she decided to take a closer look she noticed that it was Billy's dad, and he had put a note up on a notice-board. Filled with curiosity and bad suspicions she walked over to it to read the note.

She just stared at it in shock. According to the note Billy had been lost for two days, in other words, since Saturday. Could Billy have been one of Rita's soldiers for two days?

Trini felt sick now, but she ran back to school anyway, she had to tell the others about this. She arrived just in time to see Blue Ranger assault Zack, and disappear.

"ZACK!!" Trini ran over to him, it was blood everywhere and he was in coma. Trini picked up his power coin and hid it in her pocket so that no one would find it and try to figure out what it did. Then she called the ambulance.

While she was talking in the phone she looked down in Zack's lifeless face. This was unbelievable, what on Earth could have made Billy do anything like that? Had Rita promised him something that had made him betray the others, and what could that be?

----

Jason and Tommy left the classroom fifteen minutes before the others to go to their advanced-karate-class.

Kimberly sighed in jealousy and she actually seriously started to consider to join the advanced-karate-class herself, but of course… it would take her several years to get good enough for this. Zack and Trini would maybe be accepted… maybe.

She looked out through the window, and something got her attention. An ambulance was standing in front of the school garden close to the trees. A girl with long black hair, a yellow shirt and short green trousers was there. Trini? The ambulance stuff lifted the injured person into the ambulance. Kimberly wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, but she saw that it was a black person… Zack? Could it be Zack?

She instantly turned to Billy's desk, it was empty. Then she turned to Jason, his desk was empty too.

Now Kimberly felt a very unpleasant thought take shape in her head. If Zack was injured… and Billy had anything to do with it… then maybe they could have saved Zack if they had decided to contact Zordon _before_ they inquired Billy. Suddenly Kimberly got angry inside. Who had come up with that stupid idea?

----

Some hours after that, Billy had finally given up. After several unsuccessful attempts, Rita had finally tired him out so extremely that he wasn't able to fight back anymore. He had been mentally assaulted for two and a half day, but the latest part was more than he could take. He had tried to kill Zack…

After that he had been forced to attack Zordon and Alpha, and turned both of them off. That was the first time that he hadn't tried to stop himself. He had still been in Rita's control when he returned. And then, most to see if he was really defeated, she had also forced him to do some less important missions. And Rita was satisfied.

"HA I told you I would succeed!" Now Goldar began to fawn on her again.

"I have never doubt on that"

"QUIET! Okay Blue Ranger, do you have any suggestions?"

"Actually I do, I have some equipment that I need in my lab, I'll get it and then I'll take Yellow if you want, my queen." He finished his words with a sneer.

"I have been waiting for you to finish your friends far too long Blue Ranger, you may begin when you want!"

"Yellow will end up like Black before sunset, I promise" and then he leaned against the wall for a while before getting to work.

----

Billy was teleported to his lab, he got all he needed and was about to teleport to Trini's street when he happened to hear something inside the house. His curiosity won and he went to find what it was. He carefully opened the door to the living room, his dad was lying on the sofa, sobbing, and then he caught sight of the heaps of notes that reported him missing. That meant he had to be extremely careful. He teleported himself, not to Trini's street, he teleported himself into her house …

----

Trini's parents were still gone, and Trini herself had been on the market buying some carrots, a bit of cheese and milk.

When she came home after that, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She locked the door again and went to the kitchen with the milk and everything else. Suddenly she had a hand over her mouth and someone had stolen her power coin. Then she heard Billy's voice.


	6. Jason gets beaten up by a seven year old

**Jason ****gets beaten up by a seven-year-old**

**A/N: This is NOT a war shipping-chapter; Tommy is just taking care of Jason when he was injured. That is only human and does NOT mean they are in love… sorry but I'm not that kind of author**

You wouldn't go too far if you said that the teacher for the advanced-karate-class wasn't very satisfied that day. None of his two most talented students had been as attentive as they used to be, and when Jason suddenly was thrown into the air by the youngest student in the class, the seven years old Latino girl Marcella, he finally had got enough.

"Tommy and Jason! It seems that you two have been using the wrong map, the ballet academy is over the street and then on your right" he roared.

Jason who had hit his head after the fall rose strenuously and walked over to the changing room with tears in his eyes… after promising Marcella that he was alright of course.

When Jason had been sitting there for about 30 seconds, Tommy came in to him

"Hi, how are you? I saw you landed on your head! You scared Marcella out of her wits by the way" he finished and gave Jason a smile before he took a terry towel and held it under the water tap for a while, wringed out the water and put it on Jason's head.

Jason moaned in pain but gratefully squeezed it to make it remain there. He was still feeling dizzy and had enough pain to pass out if he didn't tried to remain calm.

"Jason, I have to leave you one moment. I'm not being gone for long; I will just get you a nurse. You may have got a concussion from that. Can you stay calm and don't move until I come back?" But Jason had got a question that he really wanted to ask first.

"Tommy, you weren't really on the ball either. Why? What have happened?" Tommy thought about that a while but then he smiled at him again.

"It's nothing; I have just had nightmares last nights. You know that computer nerd Billy Cranston, he is locked in inside a burning cage, he's crying and asks me to help him out and I just turn around and leave him." Jason closed his eyes to prevent Tommy from noticing how he felt about that answer.

When Tommy had finally left the room he throw the towel away and teleported to Zordon, only to see that he wasn't there and that someone had turned Alpha off.

He quickly teleported himself back, put back the towel on the swelling and sat down just in time before Tommy was back with the nurse.

----

Kimberly took her bike to the hospital when school was finally over. She couldn't rest before she knew if it really was Zack and Trini she had seen, or someone else. She left her bike outside… and forgot to lock it when she ran in

----

She ran over to the reception and asked them if Zack was there, he was. Kimberly ran over to the elevators and after a lot of seeking, she found him… still unconscious.

----

Outside the hospital Bulk and Skull had found Kimberly's unlocked bike.

"Hey look at that Skull, Kimmie has forgotten to lock her bike… I have always wanted to swish down a hill on a girls-bike!" Bulk sat up on the bike and Skull climbed up behind him, and them they were on their way down the hill… in far too high speed. Both boys screamed in fear as they saw the open drain right in front of them. The bike got stuck in the drain with one wheel, bounced and flew through the air.

Both Bulk and Skull fell off and landed with their heads first in the lake followed with… what remained of Kimberly's bike.

**A/N: I'm sorry if Bulk and Skull was a little out of character… but still, if they were, it was only slightly so who cares!!" **


	7. Billy’s story

**Billy****'s story**

"It's me, please don't scream. I have a lot to tell, but first I want to know what happened to Zack." He let Trini go and gave her back everything he had stolen from her pocket so she wouldn't morph and kill him the first thing she did…

"How is Zack?" Billy asked once again. "Did he survive?" Trini had put herself together enough to speak now.

"Zack is in coma Billy, but the doctors says that he will recover, but can you tell me what happened to you now?" Then Trini caught sight of the invention Billy had brought with him. "What's that?"

"It makes disturbances so that Rita can't hear what we're talking about if she's watching, but I'm not sure how long I'm able to fool her so don't interrupt me okay?" And then Billy told her what he had been through. "The reason Rita took me was that I had found some information that she didn't want me to know…"

"What?" Trini asked before she could stop herself.

"If I tell you, she will take you too…" he answered with tears in his eyes"… Listen, I knew too much so Rita decided to kidnap me and make me one of her soldiers, but something went wrong so I succeeded to fool her, but that's not important. There is a stone in a cave in the subterranean, in this area. You have to destroy that. Then Rita will loose all control of me, but I can't follow you to this place, if Rita see me there she will immediately know what I'm up to. That's all I know, maybe Zordon can tell you more… You did say Zack was okay, right?"

Trini smiled at him, happy that her worst suspicions had been proved wrong, but then she got new worries.

"Zack will be fine! But what about you? What will happen if you are with Rita when we're destroying the stone? She isn't stupid, she will understand that you have tricked her and succeed to tell one of us". Billy turned away.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know!" Then Trini took Billy in her arms to comfort him.

"Billy, we will destroy that stone! We will! And if you and Rita are in the same place then, we will come there and rescue you, you have my word on that. It's almost over now."

Then the doorbell rang …


	8. Jason and Kimberly outside the hospital

**Jason ****and Kimberly outside the hospital**

When Kimberly had left Zack and noticed what had happened to her bike she got furious. She yelled right into the air to let the bad energy out. It didn't help, next moment she caught sight of the wheel which lay on the road, on exactly the same spot that it had ended up.

Filled with fury, Kimberly walked over to the wheel and picked it up. And then she saw the rest of the bike that lied in a million of pieces in the lake. Kimberly screamed in fury again, right into the air.

Bulk and Skull had already come up from the water and disappeared and that was lucky for them because if Kimberly ever got to know who was responsible for this…

"Kimberly?"

Kimberly turned around and caught sight of Jason. He had plasters about everywhere but the plaster that caught Kimberly's eyes was the one on his forehead. The doctor had put a compress on and then taped it against his head to make it be still, something Kimberly thought that they only did if it was very serious.

"Jason… what has happened to you!"

"Eh, long history!" Jason replied, he didn't want to tell her about the fight against a little girl. But Kimberly had already figured it out anyway.

"Let me guess." She said with a smile, "You went to the karate practise, and your sensei gave you a sparring partner, you began to fight… and you lost, big time?"

"… Yeah …"

"Who was it? Tommy? Vince? Steven?"

"… Marcella! "

"A girl?"

"A preschool girl!" Jason admitted involuntarily. "They shouldn't allow preschool kids on this level!"

"Didn't you begin that level at preschool?" Then Jason gave up.

"… I couldn't concentrate… all this about Billy… and Marcella is very good…" He watched Kimberly a while before continuing. "Tommy had hard to concentrate too by the way… and when I asked him about it, he said that he have had nightmares about… guess who…? Billy! There is something very strange going on around Billy right now, and if even normal people like Tommy have nightmares about him… What is that in your hand by the way?"

"Don't ask … What did you say, has Tommy had nightmares about Billy? Do you think any others have?"

"I don't know, are you going with me to command centre?" Kimberly didn't answer, she began to teleport herself with a flash of pink light. Jason followed her. They arrived, only to discover that Zordon and Alpha was shut off.

Jason and Kimberly stared at each other for a moment and then Jason walked over to Alpha to see if he could wake him up. And to his surprise, all he had to do was touching him.

"Ai ai ai ai ai!"

Kimberly just touched the place where Zordon used to be. There was a flash, and he was back. Kim and Jason stared on Zordon in shock. They couldn't believe it. Why did it get so easy? They had suspected it to take at least an hour and that they might have to ask Trini what to do. Luckily Zordon had more control over the situation.

"Jason, Kimberly you two came in just in time. Unfortunately I haven't been able to contact you for the last days, but I know what's happening so listen. Billy is at Trini's home, right now he's ok…" Now Kim thought she was missing something important so she had to interrupt.

"Wait, what's happened to Billy?"

"Rita captured him some days ago when he tried to spy on her, I don't know if he found out anything but I think so, otherwise Rita wouldn't care. Billy was in a terrible condition when he attacked you and Zack by the way. He could see everything, he knew he was the one who did this, but he wasn't able to do anything. He tried to stop himself and he succeeded every time, Rita teleported him back every time he succeeded so that he wouldn't be able to warn you."

Jason thought about what he had been told for a while.

"Zordon, does this mean that Billy had killed Zack if he hadn't succeeded to take back the control right there?"

"Yes!"

"Poor Billy" Kimberly turned her eyes down on the floor in shock.

"Poor Zack!" Alpha filled in.

"Did you say Billy is with Trini now?" Jason asked.

"Billy succeeded to fool Rita when he pretended to turn off me and Alpha, he teleported to Trini to kill her but instead he told her everything he knew, except the details that could hurt Trini. Before he left Rita he pretended to lean against the wall for a moment and then he shut off some functions so that Rita wouldn't be able to teleport him if he has body contacct with any other Ranger. The thing is, Billy doesn't know about the body contact thing. He just hopes that Rita will not discover what he has done until he has told Trini. You must take him here before Rita discovers that she is fooled. Contact Trini, but not with any of Billy's inventions, he might have been forced to give some of them to Rita and in that case, she can be listening."

Jason and Kimberly didn't need to be told that twice. Billy had been through something unbelievable last time, and if they didn't hurry he could be in an even more terrifying situation.

They ended up in front of Trini's front door and rang the bell.


	9. Bad news

**Bad news**

Trini left Billy in the kitchen and walked over to the door to open it. Out there, were Jason and Kimberly. Jason ran in through the door faster then he himself even thought he was able to run, he ran in to the kitchen and got a grip on Billy's wrist.

Trini and Kimberly come running after him.

"Jason?!" Trini called.

"Billy made a little miscalculation at Rita's!" Jason explained.

"Did I?!" Billy exclaimed.

"Zordon told us…"

"So you was able to reactivate him again?" Billy exclaimed and then he even brightened up a bit.

"Yes, and he told me and Kimmie that you had leaned against the wall to prevent anyone from seeing what you did once. Anyway, whatever you did, it didn't work…"

"What?!" Suddenly Billy turned deathly pale, but Jason calmed him down.

"As long as you have body contact with another Ranger you will be safe!" He pressed his fingers tighter around Billy's wrist to remind him that he was still holding it.

"Well that is still something" Billy muttered.

"We have to take him to Zordon!" Trini exclaimed when it suddenly hit her what Rita would do when she discovered that Billy had fooled her. She would fix, whatever Billy had succeeded to destroy, and then Billy would be totally defend less. She would teleport him back and then she could do anything she wanted. They couldn't allow that to happen.

Then suddenly Billy began to be transparent, then it disappeared. Then he became transparent again, more than the first time and now he even turned blue. All of them knew what it was. Rita had discovered that something was going on.

"Billy teleport to the command centre now, she will have the trouble fixed in any second!" Trini yelled. Billy had already begun and the others followed him.

---

Billy ended up in some kind of cage and the others, outside it.

"Billy, you can relax now!" Zordon said when all of them were there. "As long as you remain in that cage Rita can't harm you!"

Billy sank down on the floor in relief, trying to realize that he really was safe now, finally.

"Will he be free if we succeed to destroy this stone he talked about?" Trini asked Zordon.

"Yes he will but unfortunately Rita now knows about your plans. She has already sent a monster to guard it."

They looked into the viewing globe in pure horror. The monster was enormous. Jason turned to Zordon again, trying not to show how scared he really was.

"Zordon, what will happen if Rita makes this thing grow?"

"Then you will die, you have to defeat that thing before she decides to do that." Suddenly Jason wasn't able to hide his fear anymore.

"But we need Zack and Billy to fight that monster!" Jason almost cried now but still, he was calm in relation to Billy. He had scratched his face in pure despair, but he couldn't do anything, he knew that. The same moment he placed one foot outside the cage he would belong to Rita again. Rita had won…


	10. One gone…

**One gone****… **

"We have to do whatever we can!" Trini decided. "Zordon, can you try to contact Zack?"

"I will try, if I succeed and he is strong enough to teleport, he will join you as far as possible. Good luck!"

Jason, Trini and Kimberly disappeared and Billy remained in his new prison and sighed. Everything was his fault. Rita had won, even if Zordon succeeded to contact Zack, who according to Trini was in coma… because of him…

He looked in Alphas direction, Alpha did what he could to contact Zack. That didn't made Billy feel any better. Rita would presumably come here herself when she had defeated his friends. He would never get a chance to apologize to Zack for something that he hadn't even done voluntarily, and there was nothing he could do about it. When Rita made that monster grow… Billy suddenly jumped up. There was one thing he could do.

He watched Alpha again, he was still busy with his attempts to contact Zack. Then he watched Zordon… he had given all his attention to Alpha. Billy rose without a sound. He cut of one of the buttons in his trousers and then threw it away. It hit the right button, the cage disappeared and Billy was teleported…

---

He ended up in Finster's lab. Right in front of Finster. Billy smiled at him.

"Hello!" then he turned around and run around the room for a while and destroyed every mud model he could reach. He had destroyed over a thousand monsters when Goldar came in.

"What is this …" he rushed towards Billy and tried to catch him. Billy knew it was too risky to try to kill more "models" so he run out through a side door. He ran through the corridor but was stopped again, this time by Squatt and Baboo.

Fortunately there was another corridor that he could escape through, this time it was Scorpina who blocked his way.

Billy ran through a new corridor and in the end of it, was Finster…

"Going somewhere?"

Billy opened a door and ran through another corridor… a dead end … great… he turned around. Squatt, Baboo, Scorpina, Finster and Goldar blocked every possible way to escape. In despair Billy tried to find a lever in the wall or any other sign on a secret room. Nothing. He was trapped.

---

At the same time Jason and the girls had morphed and made up a plan. It was a really naive, actually a quite ridiculous plan, a kamikaze plan, as Zack would have called it. They would just pretend to attack and hope that anyone of them would come close enough to the cave to sneak inside and destroy the stone inside. Then Billy would be free from the evil spell and come there to help. Then they could only hope that Zack would wake up, answer Alpha's call and show up. And then they had to defeat this beast before it was to big…

In other words, nothing could go wrong…

"Okay, good luck!" Jason said. He couldn't force himself to say anymore. He was too concentrated on what he had to do. Kimberly and Trini were as concentrated as him …

"Now!" Jason roared and in the next moment they all three attacked. The monster was a giant squid that floated over their heads and sent electrical flashed over them

Jason, Trini and Kimberly ran over to it to pretend to attack and make their way in to the cave. Then the squid sent its first flash. It hit Trini. Suddenly she lightened up like a star in the sky. Then she fell down to the ground and remained there.


	11. New Hope

**New Hope**

Zack woke up by the well-known beep in his pocket. He ignored the pain and sat up, it took him a while, but finally he reached it. He remembered it all. He had sneaked away from the class to spy, and Blue Ranger had attacked him, he had dropped his power coin, which landed to far away for him to reach.

What ever was wrong with Billy, Zack was sure about one thing, he would do something before anyone else got injured and ended up in hospital. So he decided to reply Alphas call.

"Zack hear. I'm listening!" then he heard Alphas relieved voice in the device.

"Zack! Thank goodness that you are awake, you have to come immediately Jason and Kimberly is in serious danger, Billy has disappeared and I don't know about Trini yet but I'm quite sure she is dead…" That was very much for Zack who just had recovered from the coma. He had a lot of questions, especially about Billy and Trini.

But instead of asking those questions, Zack walked in to the toilet, locked the door, morphed and teleported to the command centre.

"What did you say about Trini Alpha?" was his first question.

"She was hit by the oversized monster she was fighting, with Jason and Kimberly." Alpha explained.

Zack almost ran towards the sphere in the corner to see it with his own eyes, he even took his helmet of. He stared at the scene in several seconds and tried to figure out if it was a dream or not.

"Has Rita made that thing grow?" Zack asked, he could actually hear how weak he sounded.

"Not yet Zack, but you have to defeat it before she does" Zack really felt how his face turned pale.

"But we need Trini and Billy to defeat that giant squid!" he protested. "What happened to Billy by the way?"

"He run over some of Rita's secrets and was captured, but we don't have time to explain that now. Put the helmet on and teleport there and help them. Alpha and I will try to help Billy…"

"And Trini? Without her, we will loose anyway!"

"It is not over yet Zack! Not even close!" Zack looked at Zordon. He really shined in faith. Maybe they still had a chance.

"You must try to destroy the luminous grey and green stone in the cave behind the monster, when that stone is gone Billy will be free from the spell."

Filled with the faith he had got from Zordon, Zack took the helmet on and disappeared.


	12. Something is wrong

**Something is wrong**

Both Jason and Kimberly had got very tired by now, it was almost impossible to duck all the lightnings and none of them was even close to the cave yet. Zack arrived just in time to see how Jason was hit by three lightnings at the same time.

Zack watched the red ranger for several seconds, waiting for him to raise. Two minutes passed, five minutes, eight minutes… finally Zack felt himself forced to understand that Jason was gone. He didn't know if he was dead or not but he knew Jason wouldn't be to any help this time.

He looked at Kimberly, she definitely needed to rest too. Then Zack finally got it, neither Jason, Trini or Billy could do anything more and Kim would be lost too, very soon.

What was it Zordon had told him? If he or Kimberly succeeded to destroy the stone, Billy would be free. But what would become better with that?

He looked at the monster again, it was still busy with Kimberly, it hadn't noticed Zack was there yet… if he could sneak over to the cave before he caught sight of him… he decided to try.

He sneaked closer to the cave and prayed that Kimberly would be able to fight some more minutes. Then he suddenly saw a shadow that fell over him. Kimberly's pterodactyl. Zack cheered inside and then he saw that he stood right in front of the cave. He ran in and found the stone. Which wasn't very difficult, Zordon had given him a perfect description of it.

Zack lifted his axe and split the stone. Then he ran out again and looked over the battlefield. Jason's and Trini's bodies were still lying where they had fallen and Kimberly was still flying around in her flying reptile. He called for his mastodon to help her.

"Zack! Where did you come from?!" he suddenly heard Kim's voice.

"From inside a certain cave!" he replied. "And I have just destroyed a certain stone!"

"Are you telling me that Billy is free?"

"Yes!"

Luckily Black and Pink now succeeded to keep the giant squid under control. They even succeeded to hurt it a little. The battle continued in that way for an hour, two hours…

Finally Zack stopped. Kim had cut five arms from the squid, and he had cut of three… that wasn't possible.

Suddenly Kimberly noticed that Zack had stopped fighting.

"Zack, what is it? Is anything wrong?"

"Yes definitely!" he answered.

"What?"

"We have injured this thing a lot… we are winning… and we have been superior in several hours…"

"What is it whit that?" Kimberly asked.

"Well in normal circumstances Rita would have made it grow before it had even got bruises…" Kimberly turned around to look at the monster again. Zack was right, it had lost almost every one of its arms. It was defeated, so why hadn't Rita done anything to prevent it…


	13. Rita's wand

**Rita****'s wand**

"Let go of me you overgrown lizard!" Billy yelled to Goldar when he grabbed him and started to carry him away. It was quite painful, Goldar was so much stronger then Billy and as Finster had taken his power coin from him again, there was nothing else he could do but let them take him again.

Billy sighed, this didn't get as he had planned at all.

He was taken to Rita, who sat looking at the battle in her telescope.

"Aah so you're back little Blue Ranger!" she laughed. "Come and sit down, the good part has just begun." She said, but she lied. She had actually been enjoying this battle for a long time. But now she wanted to share the pleasure with Billy so she made him a viewing globe, very similar to the one Zordon had. And Goldar put him down; there was nothing he could do anymore anyway.

Billy sighed, he knew Goldar was right. When Rita's viewing globe was finished he could see the pterodactyl and the mastodon fight the enormous squid Rita had forced him to invent. And they seemed to win.

When Rita saw the reaction in Billy's eyes she immediately turned to the globe herself to see what had happened when she had turned her eyes in another direction.

"WHAT?! YOU TOLD ME THAT THING WAS UNSTOPPABLE!" Billy enjoyed this moment.

"No Rita! Some strange mixture of that _me _who was under your brain control and the other _me _who was trapped inside my body and did everything he could to escape… told you that thing was unstoppable!"

"OH YEAH!! But look at this!" Billy knew exactly what would come next. But he didn't dare to make the move he knew he had to do yet; he knew that he would only get one chance so he wasn't allowed to make any mistake.

Rita walked over to the window and lifted the wand over her head. Billy walked a little closer to the viewing globe to distract Goldar and Scorpina, both of them was to close. He listened anxiously to Rita when she reeled off the spell that would make his creation grow and destroy the Earth. Then he decided that the time had come.

He grabbed the globe in front him and made it roll over to Scorpina and Goldar, none of them was prepared for this. Then he ran over to Rita and grabbed her wand.

"AAAAAAAAA LET GO OF ME YOU DAMNED VERMIN!!" But Billy didn't have any plans to let go of the wand, the entire world was dependent on if were able to keep that grip until Zack and Kimberly could defeat the monster or not. Goldar tried to pull him away, Scorpina tried to pull him away, Squatt, Baboo, Finster and Green Ranger tried to pull him away and Rita tore the wand in her direction.

Billy clanged to the wand with all the strength he could force his body to. He was getting tired, and as the globe had exploded, he didn't know how far Zack and Kim had come. He had to cling to the wand until all of his powers left him.

Suddenly he felt a jerk in his arms, and then he heard Rita scream in alarm. He opened his eyes, which he had kept closed during his attempts to take the wand. Then he saw it, in three pieces…

"YOU WASTREL, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW LONG IT TAKES TO REPAIR THAT?!"

"Actually no!" Billy replied from the floor where he had ended up after the fight. He panted for air at the same time as he hoped that it would take very long to repair the wand.

"FOUR MONTHS AT LEAST!!" Rita roared and then glared at him for a few seconds. "GOLDAR, TAKE HIM AWAY!"

Then Billy was taken to a dark and damp dungeon. Goldar pushed him in so he fell over on the floor, and locked the door. Billy really began to feel very insignificant. Ok, Rita didn't have her wand anymore but they had taken all of his Power Ranger equipment away from him again. He was defenceless, and even if he didn't knew if it was safe for him to morph into Blue Ranger yet, it felt terrible to know that he couldn't do it even if he wanted.

At the same time he felt proud that he had succeeded to destroy Rita's wand, he hadn't only rescued his friends and the rest of the world for the moment, he had made sure they wouldn't have anything to do with Rita for four months.

But there was one thing he couldn't stop thinking about. Something he had seen in Rita's viewing globe. On the ground, he had seen something red lying on the ground, and it hadn't move, and about 200 metres to the left side of that spot it was something yellow. Billy could only find one trustworthy explanation; it was Jason and Trini lying on the ground.

Why had they been lying on the ground…? Billy swallowed in despair and then he began to shiver, he could only find one trustworthy explanation to that question too.

He cringed into a corner, both because he was freezing and because of the fear. "You destroyed Rita's wand!" he reminded himself, trying to find any comfort in that. But he couldn't chase the second voice in his head away… Trini…

"Billy, we will destroy that stone, and if you and Rita are in the same place then, we will come there and rescue you. It's almost over now"

"It's almost over now…"


	14. The Attack

**The ****Attack**

"Kim, fly in to it from above!" Zack shouted.

"All right!" Kimberly looked at the enormous monster under her with pure fear in her eyes, it had lost all of its arms now but still it was terrifying and it could still hurt them enough to kill them. But she had to take it down before Rita made it grow. She steered the pterodactyl towards the monsters head to kill it.

---

"Billy!" Billy looked up. Tommy stood in the door and stared at him. "Hurry up, I can only fool the Green one for some minutes. Your equipment is in Scorpina's room, you know the way. Don't run but hurry up!"

Billy hurried away towards Scorpina's room, but he didn't came very long before he was noticed by Baboo. Billy heard the ugly creature call him back.

"Hey, where are you going!" Baboo began to chase him and then Billy began to run despite Tommy's warnings, he ran as fast as he could. Soon he was chased by Squatt, Baboo, Scorpina, Finster and Goldar. And when Green Ranger was in control over Tommy again he joined the hunt too.

It was just in time Billy reached Scorpina's room. He grabbed an axe that hang on the wall and used it to lock the door. Only seconds later he heard them beat the door

Billy tore out every box he could find and emptied them on the floor, then he attacked the bookcase and threw all of the books on the floor. After some seeking he had found everything that had originally belonged to him. The door began to give up as he teleported himself back to Earth.

When the door gave up, the enemies saw only a blue, fading light.

---

Billy ended up in the middle of the battlefield. The giant squid were still floating above his head, over the entire sky. He caught sight of Red Ranger some metres away and ran over to him. He took Jason's power coin away so that he would become Jason again. Then he placed his fingers on his friend's throat. He had a pulse.

Above him Kimberly had run the pterodactyl in to the monster's head, it exploded. Billy heard the explosion and placed his body over Jason's to protect him from everything that fell from the sky. Big pieces of flesh that stank like rotten fish and a little rain of fishblood that gave Billy nauseas.

"Billy!" Billy got on his feet and turned around. Black and Pink Ranger came running towards him. He gave Black a smile.

"It's a relief to see you again Zack!"

"I couldn't have said that any better myself!" Zack replied and smiled back. "But teleport to the command centre now. Kimmie and I will take care of Jason and Trini… if they survived."

"Jason is alive." Billy told them at the same time as he tried to get as much fish blood as possible off.

"Then you can take him with you?" Zack bent down to lift Jason up on his feet and hang him over Billy. "You can morph the Blue Ranger again by the way!" Billy gave him and Kimberly a grateful smile and then he took Jason to safety as the others ran over to Trini.


	15. The End

**The end**

When Zack and Kimberly arrived with Trini, Billy had already placed Jason on a bed Alpha had got out for him. Jason was still unconscious but he didn't look very much injured either.

Zack placed Trini on another bed and walked over to Billy who had sank down on the floor to rest. Kimberly sat down on Billy's other side. Billy looked very tired but it was some answers that Zack wanted right then.

"What happened? Alpha told me you run away!" Billy smiled weakly but didn't open his eyes.

"I destroyed Rita's wand!" Zack and Kimberly just stared at him and on each other in surprise.

"That explains a lot!" Zack laughed. Then he went serious again "Billy, your dad have been quite worried, you have been gone for days, do you have some ideas about what you can tell him?" Billy just shook his head. And then Kimberly gave Zack a look.

"Maybe we should let him rest a moment too, he has been through a lot last days!" she said quietly. "Besides, maybe we have a bigger problem! What are we going to tell Jason's and Trini's families?"

Zack and Kimberly sat there beside their sleeping friend for several hours. Both Jason and Trini were awake before Billy and they had already recovered when he began to open his eyes.

Jason's back was hurting but apart from that he felt just fine, Trini had some bruises which she had got a lotion on to get rid of the worst pain.

"What are you looking at?" Billy smiled when he finally had opened his eyes and caught sigh of his worried friends. No one answered but Jason and Zack laughed a little.

"I have found out what I will tell my father anyway!" Everyone watched him. "I'll say I have escaped from some criminals!"

"You'll tell him you were kidnapped?!" Trini interrupted in consternation. Jason didn't like this idea either, it had one serious weakness.

"And what if the police asks you to identify your kidnappers?"

"Then I'll just describe Zordon!" Now everyone turned to Zordon for a moment and then back to Billy. "What? Do you know anyone that looks exactly like Zordon?"

"No, there is no one!" Zordon assured. "It's a good idea Billy, you can tell your family that story. But go now before you're looking too rested"

"It's ok, I'm not rested yet."

"All right but I want to go home too!" Jason interrupted and got on his feet. "I have a lot to explain too, I don't think my parents will believe that I have got beaten up by Marcella two timed the same day!"

"What?!" Zack exclaimed. "You lost… to Marcella?" Jason gave Zack a very tired glare before he turned away and teleported himself home. Then the others decided it was time too.

Billy ended up in his garden and ran over to the door, which he tore open, and ran in to his father, who had been looking for him for several days. He had to tell the lie about Zordon for the police later the same night actually. And just like Zordon had told them, they did never find anyone similar enough for Billy to point out.

And as Billy's dad had been excessively overprotective now, it took almost a month before he got a chance to tell the others what he had found out about Rita that had made her kidnap him, the identity of Green ranger among other things, and at that time it wasn't a secret anymore.


End file.
